Jason VS Freddie
by Thor2000
Summary: In an alternate scenario to the movie, college students unaware of the power of two obscure serial killers accidentally restore them to life.


STARRING: Christopher Masterson, Anna Faris, Zachary Ty Bryan, Malcolm Jamal Warner, Zoe Trilling and Tamyra Gray  
  
  
Despite its name, Manhattan State College was located in Manhattan, Kansas, a small town near the state line that was not known for much of anything else except the college and being the birthplace of Cassandra Peterson, the actress known on TV as Elvira, Mistress of the Dark.  
"Serial killers," Professor William Englund stood before his psychology class. "What drives them to kill in such sheer numbers of people?" He looked over his class of mixed students both interested, bored and dedicated. "What is it............. that drives people like Ted Bundy,  
Herman Mudgett Holmes, Michael Myers, David Berkowitz, Angela Baker or even Ed Gein to turn off that part of the mind that dictates logic, reason, compassion............." He paused over Zach Bryan who was drawing at his desk. It was a football line up that he picked up, crumpled up and through away. Zach grinned over to Mack, his football buddy.  
"Why do seemingly rational people feel compelled to seek out and murder complete strangers?" Professor Englund continued. "I mean we're all human beings confined to this planet. If go back far enough, we're all brothers, sisters, cousins..................." He briefly acknowledged one of his brunette female wards in a tight white sweater. "Why do we have people who hate so much they have to kill? Mr. Masters, your thoughts?"  
Chris Masters looked at Annie Ferris next to him and realized he was being spoken to. He looked up a bit distracted.  
"Uh, well," He started. "Environment. Not enough wealth to go around. Frustration causes anxiety. Anxiety causes people to lash out."  
"Maybe," Their teacher stepped backward a second. "But a lot of us go through hardships just to get where we're going. Why are we not deluged with more killers out of every poverty pocket? Mr. Warner?"  
"Well," The big African American linebacker looked up. "Power. Power over others."  
"Very good." Englund realized they were on the right direction. "Examples?"  
"Amanda Voorhees..." Chris Masters pulled out one his library books. "In the late Fifties she reputedly brought her dead son to life on the lives of people she killed and then after she was killed, her son Jason.................."  
"Uh, Mr. Masters........." Professor Englund realized their fervor he was stirring up. "We're all familiar with the legend of Jason Voorhees and the movies that case spawned, but bear in mind......... It was a ghost story. A lot of that stuff never really happened. It was made up for tourists."  
"What about Freddie Krueger?" Tammy Gray, a pretty African American girl stuck her hand up. "My aunt lives fifty miles from Springwood, Illinois and she said it really happened. Krueger's ghost killed almost a hundred kids after he was killed by a mob."  
"Urban legend, Mrs. Gray." Englund sighed a bit as he sat back on his desk and cleaned his glasses. "I think the FBI found legitimate causes all those deaths. Please, kids, this is psychology, not parapsychology."  
"But what about Jason Voorhees?" Chris continued. "He was reported dead and buried I think three times. Are you telling us............"  
"People have been buried alive before, Mr. Masters." Professor Englund returned his glasses. "And if I recall, wasn't Voorhees impersonated by more than once? A ambulance driver and a bounty hunter??" The bell rang as the kids started grabbing books, packs and purses.  
"I'm still wanting term papers from some of you." Englund called out. He stopped one of his boys. Mr. Bryan?"  
"I'm still working on it." Zach pulled his girl Zoe closer. "You know, Coach Hodder keeps us jumping..."  
"Mr. Warner got his in on time." Englund eyed him a bit trying to believe him. "Five days."  
"Yes sir.........." Zach squeezed Zoe closer as they crowded into the hall. He grinned a bit to have slid out of that one and joined Mac and Tammy near Chris at the water fountain. One of the books he was carrying slipped to the floor as Mac grabbed it.  
"Haunted Murders?" Mac read the title. "By William Collins? Going to search for ghosts??" He joked a bit.  
"Its a good book." Chris noticed Annie waiting for him. "It describes the hauntings at the Bates Motel and Hull Mortuary all the way to Camp Arawak and Crystal Lake."  
"Chris is going to be a parapsychologist." Annie grinned.  
"Yeah," Zach and Mack exchanged glances as their girls fussed with make-up.  
"If you believe that stuff."  
"It's true," Tammy looked over at Zach. "My aunt said a lot of kids died in their sleep."  
"My father grew up near Crystal Lake for a while." Zoe announced. "He went to camp when Jason drowned and the locals still say his victims can't rest."  
"A bunch of malarkey..........." Zach refused to believe it.  
"I know how to find out for sure................" Zoe had a wild glint rush into her big blue eyes. "We ask them."  
"What?" Annie stepped back.  
"You've heard of a séance, haven't you?" Zoe's lifestyle was showing through as she gave Chris a wild stare.  
"I don't know about that." Chris started to turn away.  
"Well, why not?" Mack steered him back. "I mean, you do believe in ghosts, and we're not doing anything tonight. How about a séance at the fraternity?"  
"Well............" Chris was not the sort of guy to seek out trouble. He still remembered getting busted for just having beer in his dorm room.  
"Could be worth a laugh..........." Annie looked at him.  
"I bet nothing will ever happen............" Tammy answered.

PART TWO

Chris didn't care for sports, and Annie sort of liked that about him. He was more of a cerebral sort of a guy without being too much of a bookworm. He often met her at his dorm or he met her at her dorm. The only problem in their friendship was that they never seemed to get any real time alone. Zack was always nearby with Zoe or it was Mack and Tammy. When it was all six of them together, it was sort of hard to be as intimate as possible without going too far.  
"I'm bored." Zack sat before the TV in the front foyer of the girl's dormitory. "Weren't we going to do something?" Zoe slipped from him and headed across the room.  
"I thought we were going to the mall and check out that new pizza place."  
Mack looked confused himself as Tammy pointed out the three pizzas before them on the table. They hadn't seen the place yet, but it sure had their approval.  
"A séance?" She mumbled under breath.  
"Uh, why don't we forget that?" Chris turned his head to them.  
"Why?" Zack looked at him. "You afraid we'll let loose something from the gates of hell? That only happens in the movies............"  
"Guys?" Zoe had slipped back quietly. She stood behind Zack and Annie on the sofa and motioned to them. She waited for them to get up and then turned with a smile and led them to one of the study rooms off the back hall. It was off the main entrance and it was private and secluded. Mostly used for some of the more daring students to get privacy for make-out sessions, the  
room had been lit with a waiting candle as Zoe seductively motioned around the table as if she were guiding the events to happen.  
"Take your seats..........." She whispered to them.  
"Oh yeah," Zack was very interested in the experiment in the occult as Chris was still a bit hesitant. He looked at Annie a second as his so-called friends sat like couples around the round table.  
"I don't think so."  
"I thought you were the guy into ghosts?" Mack looked at him.  
"I am... but,"  
"What are you scared of?" Zack was a bit too macho about not being afraid.  
"Come on, Chris..." Annie fidgeted a bit. "Just for laughs................."  
"Okay," Chris pulled the chair out for her. He rolled his eyes a bit annoyingly as he sat next to her. It was almost boy-girl-boy-girl around the table as Chris sat next to Mack and Annie near Zoe. Mack's chair was almost against the bookcase in the corner as Zoe acted completely into her role as a Gothic hostess. She spread her hair out and gasped as her breasts arched  
up and then closed her eyes a second as she palmed the table. Everyone joined her as they put their hands to the table.  
"Demons of evil and demons of darkness............." Her skills as a theatre major were shining as she camped it up. She swayed back and forth in her little mock ritual. "We pledge to break the bonds between life and death tonight..........."  
Thunder cracked distantly in the distance.  
"That was nice timing." Chris cracked.  
"We call upon Hades, the god of the dead to open the gates of the underworld..........." Zoe called forth with her eyes closed. "We seek the spirit of one of your damned. Oh mighty devils, unfurl your hold on one of your damned............... sent to us the spirit of............." She opened her left eye to Mack. "What's this idiot's name?"  
"What?" Mack was really getting into it for the second. "Uh, Ted, David, Norman, Fred... Fred! Freddie Krueger!!"  
"Send us the spirit of Freddie Krueger!!!" Zoe announced with an obvious flourish as the thunder cracked even louder outside. Her friends around the table paused as they waited for something to happen. Zack wanted to fake a channeling, but even he knew he wouldn't be good at it. Tammy was wanting to see a strange figure, but as she looked out the French doors covered in the traditional blue colors of the school, she was more than a bit disappointed.  
"Nothing happened." She mentioned.  
"I knew it." Chris grinned.  
"Margie has a Ouija board upstairs in her room." Annie announced.  
"No," Chris stopped her. "Now that IS going too far."  
"Guys?" Mack had turned his head to the trophies in the bookcase. The trophies and fraternity artifacts in it were trembling as if they were nervous. He could hear the chiming in the glass and the vibrating of the brass as if they had been tuned and then looked across the room to the bookcase. Behind Mack one book slid and hit the floor with a thunderous explosion that rattled the whole building. Zoe looked up as the light fixture seemed to shift in a non-existent breeze.  
"Zack," she asked. "Are you doing this?" Her jaw lightly dropped.  
"You tell me how I'm doing it and I'll tell you I'm doing it." He covered his ears as something like the sound of nails on a chalkboard screeched through the room. It was like a rake being pulled across the wall outside of the room as Annie grabbed Chris. Another book off the shelf slid out and landed with thunderous impact as the lights continued jumping as they tried to break from the ceiling. Girls were holding on their guys as the table suddenly lifted off the floor. Annie started crying as she was scared to death.  
"Stop it! Stop it!! Stop it!!!" Zack yelled out as the last book hit the floor and everything seemed to explode at once. Zack was hurled through the French doors as he landed in shattered glass and splintered wood. Everyone else was hurled to the walls and off their feet as the breath was knocked from their bodies. Zack was groaning as everyone collapsed to the floor. The middle of the table was now jutting forward from a large hole in it as the  
sounds stopped.  
"What was that?" Tammy was grabbing and holding on to Mack. "What was that?!!"  
"Chris, did you do this??!!!"  
"No!!!" He answered as they all stepped out scared to death and wondering whom, or as the scary thought implied, what had blown up the room. Zack had small cuts all over his head, back and arms as he lifted himself up from the sparkling glass fragments lit from the lights outside the back entrance. There was a sound of someone chuckling with a low sepulchral voice that could only belong to someone once dead. They held on to each other as they looked up to the figure standing in the hall to the foyer. He was tall and thin with a dirty striped shirt on. A fedora obscured his face. Long knives were affixed to the glove on his right hand.  
"I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He lifted his arms, removed his hat to reveal a scarred face and roared at the top of his lungs. His tiny beady eyes gazed on them with malicious intent. The six college students looked at each other in mysterious confusion.  
"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Mack asked the question.  
"Been there.............." He answered in that dead sepulchral voice again. "Not going back............." He laughed again and lunged forward as the  
girls screamed. Mac and Zack jumped away as Chris tried to push through the girls. Whoever this was trying to kill them!   
"Chill out, man!!" Mack grabbed his arm and swung him into the wall. He heard the sounds of several people upstairs coming to investigate the explosion. "What's your beef?!!"  
"Forgot how much it hurts to be human................" Their attacker braced himself on the floor. He shot a look at the kids then toward the others coming toward them. He reached for his displaced hat as one figure stepped forward.  
"What in the hell is going on down here?" The den mother of the sorority stood in her sweats and t-shirt. "What are you kids doing?? Who broke down the doors??!!" She felt five knives impaled into her stomach as warm blood gushed forward from the numerous wounds. She looked into the face of her attacker. His skin was like melted wax. His breath was like a road kill sitting in the heat of the sun. Several of the girls watching their guardian gasped at the murder before him as others ran together to call the police. A few of their boyfriends still in the building wanting to be heroes jumped forward and tried tackling the guy with the bladed glove.........  
Out the back six figures ran screaming wondering what was happening. Zack was pulling Zoe behind him as her legs tried to keep up. Annie was a bit faster than Chris as Tammy ran between them and looked back as they entered the courtyard. The loud laughing coming from the lady's dorm was getting louder than the girl's screaming their heads off.  
"Who was that??!!" Zoe was screaming and crying. "Who was that??!!!"  
"You don't want to know..." Zack lifted her up.  
"Was that Freddie???" Chris was trying to keep up as they ran down the ivy-lined sidewalk. Behind them, the figure in the striped shirt was hurrying to catch up with them. Released from hell, human again and with none of his powers, he wanted them back. But to do it, he'd have to kill the only six capable of putting him back. He skidded to a stop in the night air as something caught his eye. It was a marker lit by the outside lights with the name of the avenue of the college in which he'd emerged.  
  
Elm Street  
  
"I'm home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed forward into the night sky as his voice turned to hysterical long drawn out laughter.

PART THREE

Zack was running from the dormitory as hard as he could drag Zoe behind him. He still wasn't sure if one of the other guys weren't playing a trick to scare him, but he was reasonable sure that he'd just seen someone killed. Tammy tried to keep him with Mack, but he lifted her up and was running as hard as he could the same way he did on the football field. Annie was a bit  
faster than Chris bringing up the rear as they tore past the commons area on campus and ran up the walk to the guy's fraternity house. They charged like thunder through the front of the house and up the stairs as they knocked over the hockey gear on the steps. Coach Hodder turned round as he saw them tearing through the foyer and up the staircase.  
"Hey!!" He screamed. "Slow it down!" His voice was like a loud bullhorn. "And it's after ten, no girls upstairs!!" He didn't know if they had heard him, but then he heard the slamming door on Mack and Zack's room and then the crunch of the bed as if someone was about to come down through the ceiling.  
"This isn't happening!!" Zoe was losing it as Zack felt his hair turning white from the shock. "This isn't happening!!"  
"It's a joke!!" Mack insisted as Tammy held on to him. "It's got to be a joke!!!"  
"I hope it is..." Chris was on the computer in the room scrolling up a web site on serial killers that he knew very well. He scanned the names, hit the name of Freddie Krueger and watched as the page format popped up and then the photos and data with it. He felt everyone hovering over him as they waited. The photo of Freddie as a young man resembled Lee Harvey Oswald a bit. There were details on his arrest and the legal snafu that released him back  
to the public in the Sixties and a few grainy black and white pictures. The news data on the mob that killed him was graphic, but instead of ending on his death, it went into the ghost story and the legend of him killing teens in their dreams. Another picture slowly began loading of what Freddie looked like as a ghost. An artist's rendering of a man disfigured by fire wearing a striped shirt and a claw on his hand.  
"That's him!!!" Annie screamed. "That's him!!! We brought Freddie Krueger back to life!!"  
"It's not real..." Zoe kept repeating as she squeezed herself into the corner. "It's not real..."  
"Why does he want to kill us?" Mack asked as he sat on his bed consoling Tammy. "If I was brought back to life, I think I'd be grateful!"  
"I think because..........." Chris started thinking of the haunted house books and horror movies he had seen. "We can put him back, and he doesn't want to go back."  
"Then let's put him back!!!!!" Zack screamed.

  
  
Downstairs, Coach Hodder looked around the room as his players sat in varied states of unconsciousness passed out from beer and pizza. They partied hard at night, but he worked them hard through his exercise regime. He pulled on his hat and zipped up his jacket as he turned disgusted and flipped off the light. As he stepped out and inhaled the first cold breeze of night air that wafted to meet him, he pulled out a cigarette and started poking through his  
pockets for a match.  
"Care for a light?" A hand darted out and stabbed him in the stomach. He looked up into the ruined face of his killer and gasped at two dark eyes completely devoid of humanity. A snarl of utter contempt breathed toxic odors into his face as he gasped for one last breath.  
"Who are.........."  
Hodder's body was thrown through the front windows of the dorm. The football players stopped and looked up as they were jarred awake by the crash and the tinkling glass falling like rain over them. They gradually noticed the figure in the shadows staring at them.  
"Who are you supposed to be??" Someone asked.  
"The stuff nightmares are born of................." was the answer. He stood chuckling as the brawny figures charged him: six guys against one joker with a knifed glove. It was going to be a short fight as Freddie laughed and slashed out. He was knocked back at bit then heard the building shaking. A chandelier was vibrating as he realized it was happening again. These jerks did not know whom they were messing with as he slashed another and tossed another off. Someone tried to punch him in the kidneys as he slashed them across his face. It was going to be a massacre as he stepped on a table, hopped over the railing and stomped up the stairs.  
"Hey, man...." A door opened. "It ain't Halloween."  
"Well, I'm having fun!!!" Freddie stabbed him and pulled his claw back. He sensed where the energies were coming from as he lunged on the one door not already open or coming open. He landed on to it and began slashing and pounding and kicking with a psychotic frenzy.  
"He killed the coach!!!" One of the survivors from downstairs alerted the figures standing in their rooms. Freddie groaned at the distraction as he was pummeled where he was and continued trying to break into the room between slashing and stabbing the obstacles trying to stop him. The whole house was now shaking as if there was some earthquake. A howling sound like a hound from hell went through the campus as the lightning cracked outside. Freddie stabbed one more attacker and kicked the door hard as it flew open.  
"Don't let him get me!!!" Annie's head turned as they sat on the floor holding hands around a candle. "Don't let him get me!!"  
Zack thought of Freddie as just another guy he pummeled on the football field and jumped up and knocked him over. The screaming, yelling and hollering going on caused Tammy to cover her ears as Freddie continued fighting. Knocked into the room across the hall, Zack was scratched across his shoulder as he screamed from the pain and jumped out of the way. Two more guys were trying to hold Freddie as he joined his friends to escape down the front steps. They stopped and froze on the top landing as he looked through them.  
At the bottom of the stairs, a huge figure stood in the shadows lit only by distant lights outside and reached down to pick up the hockey mask at floor of the bottom landing. He pulled it on and turned to look up the stairs at the six teens. He seemed confused and disoriented as his head held to one side trying to discern his surroundings. Mack pushed his friends back as Freddie whirled around with blood dripping from his claw. He stepped forward and onto the top landing as a beam of light landed on his beady eyes. He noticed the figure at the bottom of the stairs and recognized it without a fore thought.  
"You!!" He growled. Jason Voorhees jerked his head up as he recognized that voice. He reached for the machete on his belt as Freddie jumped into him.  
"Run! Run! Run!" Chris was yelling at the top of his lungs as Jason swatted Freddie hard and sent him sailing to the floor. Krueger growled and whirled around with speed as he sunk his claw into Jason's undead corpse-like chest. Instead of feeling it, Jason dropped his weapon and grabbed Freddie as he started squeezing it like a melon. The slasher started screaming as he felt his eyes about to pop out!! He wrapped his legs around Jason and started hacking as hard as he could to get him to release him.  
As Freddie screamed, his six friends escaped out the rear.  
 

PART FOUR

The students at Manhattan State College had never seen so many patrol cars at once on the campus. One or two usually arrived with the drug-sniffing dogs once in a while, but with two fraternity houses on campus now the sites of two massive murder scenes, it seemed as if every state police and county vehicle was on site. Faces watched as countless bodies were carried out from the first fraternity and then continued at the other one.  
"I hate days like this." Sheriff Thomas Gray watched as yet another body bag was carried out to the coroner's van. He rubbed his mouth to keep from vomiting and then braced himself on one of the oak trees in front. No one was getting any sleep this night.  
"If you want my opinion," The college physician had arrived hours ago for what he though was a switchblade fight between students. "They're knife wounds..........." He held his hand up and spread out his fingers. "Four of them, together, like a glove.........."  
"It figures..." Gray struck a match to light his cigarette. "I guess I'll have to get into the FBI files for slashers with knifed gloves."  
"Another thing," He stopped two county employees carrying another body and reached down to open the body bag. The first thing Gray saw was the hockey mask concealing the face of the corpse. The dead man was covered in blood from head to toe and his chest ripped wide open. "This victim in particular wasn't just slashed and stabbed. The killer tried to pull his heart out and dissect him."  
"Why that much more attention on him in particular?" Gray wondered.  
"I don't know." Gray pulled the mask up a bit and looked at the victim's face. It was grotesque and disfigured as if he had been mentally-retarded.  
"A face only a mother could love." He zipped up the dead hockey player.  
"I'm not looking forward to this..........." Gray wondered what was going on as one of his deputies rushed through the tape and confusion.  
"Chief," He stood and put his hands on his belt. "I talked to several of the survivors and witnesses. Their descriptions vary, but they said the killer was either an old guy or a guy with a mask. His clothes are a striped shirt, a weird hat, maybe a fedora, and dark pants. He's wearing a glove with knives on it."  
"Sounds like someone who's seen too many X-Men movies." The doctor cracked as Gray listened.  
"Another thing," The deputy continued. "Someone saw six students running from the scene just before the bloodshed. Your niece was one of them."  
"Tammy?" Gray lifted his head as he surveyed the carnage. Several kids were not going to be graduating and the football team had just lost two-thirds of its line-up. A lot of parents were going to be screaming. He groaned and turned.  
"Ride in with these bodies to the morgue." He took charge. "Get prints off the hockey player. I think he could be connected to the slasher."  
"Yes sir."  
"I bet this never happens in New York." Gray was heard to complain as the deputy stepped into the back of the van. It was a full house inside as all the six shelves on the walls were carrying bodies. The engine started as the driver hit the siren and began pulling off the front lawn. The deputy braced against the movement and looked to the county worker with him.  
"Ever been this bad before?" The attendant asked.  
"I've only seen one body since I started as an officer." The officer sat on a stool in the front of the cab. "That Myers kid who drowned in the lake."  
"I was there for that too." The van turned from the campus as it headed to town. "I think he was in the water for what? Six weeks?"  
"Seven." The deputy answered a bit unnerved by the dead bodies in the sacks around him. "He fell off the bridge during the storm the previous month."  
"Oh," The attendant tried to think of something to say as he looked out the hatch to the windshield to see where they were. He tried to think of something to say to keep his mind of the corpses. "So, did you see that football game on TV.........." A hand ripped from the bag next to him and grabbed his throat.  
"Damn!!!" The officer froze scared to death. He stained the jockeys in his pants as he watched the county employee's neck stabbed like a dead tree limb. Scrambling to his feet, the hockey player was fighting his way to get out of the bad.  
"Hey!!!" The driver yelled back to them. "Quit screwing around back there!!!" He saw a flash of movement and then the officer sailed out through the glass windshield. He hit the asphalt hard ahead of the van and was crushed simultaneously under its tires. The driver turned his head as he saw a hand and the skull-like mask on the figure reaching for him just before the van started careening.  
One driver veered from the swerving van. It passed over the meridian, hit two cars and mowed down several pedestrians on the sidewalk. Witnesses jumped out of the way and watched with shocked surprise as the uncontrolled van crashed to a stop and tumbled to its side after hitting a fire hydrant. The van slid back into the busy street on its side as cars bolted out of its way. It finally started sliding under the stoplight.  
People were rushing from the stores to see the spectacles. Customers left their purchases or left their goods in their parked cars as they watched for survivors. Many did not know what to do as suddenly out of the stunned silence a few men rushed to help. They then stopped in their tracks at the figure bursting out of the back of the van.  
Kicking open the back doors, Jason Voorhees set one step out and stared down the men who stopped at the sight of him. He seemed to be breathing heavily as he stared back at the people looking at him. It was a lot of them. His head then jerked silently to the lights and spectacles of the crowded street and then he became possessed by a sense of tranquil serenity.  
This was not Camp Crystal Lake.  
Turning on his leg, Jason glared back at the strangers staring him down and then began walking. This same thing had happened before after those FBI agents took him to Ohio a few years ago and he had to walk home under his own power. This time, it was going to be a longer trek. Guided by an innate instinct, he started walking home.................

PART FIVE

Annie's feet were hurting her as she and her friends treaded directionless through one of the back streets in town. Chris looked to his friends wondering where they were going to go; they couldn't go to the college with all the police and Freddie on the search for them. Looking for an answer and a way to turn, the six friends quietly wandered down the sleepy darkened block wondering where to go at this time of night.  
"Does anyone have any money?" Zoe answered. "I'm hungry........."  
"We're running for our lives and she gets hungry..." Mack rolled his eyes.  
"Why don't we go to my Uncle Thomas?" Tammy asked. "He could help us."  
"The sheriff?" Zack stopped and looked back at her. "Why would he help us?"  
A siren blared behind them as the young college students jumped. Annie and Mack were last to turn around as Tammy's uncle had silently rolled up behind them and blared his horn to get their attention. He turned it off as he pulled up alongside the six wayward youths and peered out his window.  
"Tammy," He didn't sound upset. He sounded more concerned. "I need you and your friends in here now."  
"Yes, Uncle Thomas." The thin young girl answered under breath and looked to Mack. He held her hand as she slipped into the back seat first ahead of Zack and Zoe. Sheriff Gray popped it open the passenger side door to the front as Annie and Chris got in behind them.  
"My first time in a cop car." Chris mumbled.  
"Not mine.........." Zack added as the car pulled from the sidewalk.  
"First off," Sheriff Gray started as he peered through the rear view mirror at the four in the back seat. They looked appropriately like a line up. "None of you are in trouble… yet; I just want to know one thing. What the hell is going on?!"  
"You're not going to believe it." Zoe answered close to the door.  
"Try me."  
"We had a séance and brought two serial killers back from the dead." Zack answered quickly. "Unfortunately, the two of them really hate each others guts."  
"You want to try me again?" Gray continued driving.  
"It's true, Uncle..." Tammy looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
"They're names are Freddie Krueger and Jason Voorhees." Chris looked over. "In life, they were both involved in some very dark and demonic practices.........."  
"I'm not believing it..." Gray had been alternately listening to his radio as he drove and talked to the kids. As he heard the call out for him, he leaned his head to one side and clicked on his radio. "Gray, here."  
"Chief........." One of the other officers in town talked through the squawk box. "We have a bit of a incident in town. The van flipped and killed about twelve people including the driver and officer on board. The witnesses describe one escaping survivor wearing a hockey mask going north on Highway 66..."  
Gray looked over to Chris.  
"Told you." The young ghost-hunter answered. "I bet he's looking for Freddie."  
"Freddie?" Gray was not yet ready to believe. "The one with the glove?"  
"Yep." Mack answered as the car brushed under the limbs of a low hanging tree. As it did, they heard a loud crash on the roof and then the sound of scraping as blades tore into the metal roof. The girls ducked from the sound as they heard the laughing.  
"Here's Freddie!!!!!" Kruger grabbed the sides as he looked down through the windshield. He started laughing at them as the girls started screaming at his horribly burned face. The guys froze in fear as Gray stared the undead killer in the face.  
"What the????!" He began swerving in the car over and across the meridian. The knife-handed serial killer crashed his hand through the back window and grabbed Tammy through the shattered window. He was trying to drag her out as Mack and Zack held on to her. Other cars were swerving to missing the weaving patrol car as screams and laughter ran from it. Gray held on to the steering wheel with his left hand as he undid his seat belt to get his holster undone with his right hand. Cindy looked ahead as the car plowed over a stop sign at a three way stop. The car plunged through the traffic and jumped the curb ahead straight into a tree. His gun barely out, Sheriff Gray crashed through the windshield and flew over the hood of his patrol car.  
"Mack!!!!!!" The momentum had knocked Freddie off the car and jerked Tammy out with him as they landed hard into the ground. Reeling from the crash, Mack just managed to look up as Freddie impaled his girl with his claws and she screamed out one last breath. On her last gasp, Freddie grinned as a floating ethereal light passed out of her and into him. He finally had a soul!   
"One down, five to go." Freddie grinned toward them. "This is the stuff dreams are made from...."  
Zack cursed as he pushed Zoe through the side door and ran for it. Harried and dazed from the crash, Mack grieved for a brief second as he realized his friends were leaving him as they tore through the trees. He wanted to kill Freddie, but what chance did he have? Krueger tossed Gray aside as he attempted to strike at him.  
"Run !!!" Chris yelled as he dragged Annie behind him. "We gotta find Jason !!!!!!"  
  


PART SIX

Sheriff Gray coughed and wheezed as he wondered where he was. Oh yeah, he'd wrapped his patrol car around a tree and had flown through the windshield. The Mayor was not going to like this. He groaned as he started lifting himself off the cold dark ground and maneuvered around and through the high weeds and brush. As he reached into the remains of the car for his radio, he noticed the body laying several feet away.  
"Tammy!!!" He darted around the totaled vehicle and reached for her. She was cold, but also skinny, thin and desiccated as if she'd been lying out in the sun for years. Her face was barely human as he wondered how long he'd been out. His watch said only a few minutes. His own brother was going to have a lot of questions over his little girl. Checking his gun for bullets, Gray realized the college kids that would have the answers for them.  
  
  
"Run!!!" Chris screamed. "He's getting closer!!!!!"  
"Oh god, oh god!!!" Mac had seen what Freddie had done to his girl. They were all going to end up like her if they didn't keep moving through the untamed wilderness of town. The one-clawed maniac from the undead was getting closer as he weaved closer and closer through the woods. He longed for the days of terrorizing kids in their dreams.  
"I don't know how that hockey mask idiot pops up in these areas........." Freddie grumbled as he jumped over a bush and leered around a huge oak. The cute brunette they called Zoe had stumbled and started screaming as he started to move in on her. Whatever psychic potential she had to drag him out of the underworld could be snuffed out if he could get her first!  
"Zoe!!!" Zach realized his girl wasn't behind him and dashed back. He passed Mack as Zoe's ears screamed through his ears. He stomped through the dried leaves lying through the wooded glen and jumped to her rescue as Freddie grabbed him first. Zach could see the cold ferocity of his eyes as he pinned him to a tree and reached back with that glove.  
"No!!!!" he screamed.  
Zoe felt Mac pulling her up as they heard Zack's screams. She couldn't look back. She couldn't bear to watch her love give his life for her either. Her eyes started welling with tears as Chris yelled.  
"Guys!!!" He screamed. "Over here!!!!"  
Mac jumped out of the through a break in the thick tree line as his eyes peered out over the acres and acres of cleared land. As far as he could see were grave markers, tombstones and monuments.  
"The cemetery?!!!!" He paused as he heard Freddie laughing over the death of another one. "Run!!!!"  
"It's against..........." Chris was barely able to run anymore. "The highway................" He and Annie continued leading the way up over the next rise as the tree line vanished from around them. The lights of the city were far to their left as the sounds of the highway came from the right.  
Freddie jumped through the tree line grateful to be freed of the weeds and brush and he rushed after them. Chris stepped on a marker and looked out to the moving cars as he saw a figure walking in the distance.  
"Jason!!!" He screamed.  
The massacre maker of Crystal Lake continued walking as only a steep incline separated the cemetery from the incline. The four remaining teens started running after him as Freddie started catching up.  
"He's talking to you, man!!!" Mack grabbed a fragment off a headstone and bounced it off the hockey-masked killer's head. Jason actually stopped, paused and looked straight at them.  
"We're talking to you, bastard!!!!" Chris yelled as Freddie actually stopped. He groaned, snarled and looked at Jason coming toward them.  
"How many times do I have to kill this guy?" He groaned and ignored the kids a second as he charged at Jason. He reared his claw back and prepared to strike as Jason swatted him off like a fly.  
"Yeah!!" Chris cheered.  
Freddie started rising as Jason grabbed his head and started pounding it on the huge flat stone of the Borden Family buried in the plot. Screaming his head off, he unfurled his hand and with one strike sliced his right arm off at the shoulder as several maggots poured from the opening.  
"You brats have to do better than that." Freddie turned to the kids. They looked back as Jason picked up his arm and pressed it back into place. As Freddie turned around, Jason's left arm plunged through his chest.  
"What's going resting on?" Annie asked. "Why can't he kill him?!!!"  
"They're both unstoppable............" Chris watched as the two once human demons pushed each other back and forth. "They're both powered by hate and contempt. They were both created to cancel each other out."  
Freddie's back was cracked for the moment on the Gein tombstone as Jason started squeezing his head. The wind started picking up as Sheriff Gray heard the screams and rushed into the cemetery with gun drawn. He saw the shadows of the fight through the cemetery.  
"I call upon demons of earth and sky!!!" Zoe fell into a trance as she started chanting. "Hades, Osiris, Tuonetar and Eriskegal hear me! Accept these princes of darkness beyond the gates of death! So let it be!!!!"  
As Jason started to toss Freddie like a rag doll once more, the ground in front of the Bates tombstone under his feet grew soft and started sinking deep into the dirt. Freddie started screaming as several undead hands reached up and grabbed them both. Undead corpses without eyes and grinning skeletons clamped down on them both while Jason held tight on to Freddie. Sheriff Gray stopped gun drawn and watched in shock as darkness blacker than night surged out of the hole as Jason dragged Freddie back to hell. Krueger's screams must have been heard for miles as his mouth opened and legions of the dead grabbed, clutched his clothes and wrapped around him. The hole started closing as his eyes burned with hate!  
"Are you kids alright?" Gray held his ground at the site. He walked over where the hole once was and expected a sinkhole to crash open, but it seemed to be just as solid as ever. Annie reached to Chris and held him.  
"Zoe...you........." She asked as the wind died down.  
"I.... I........... " She looked up confused as the last breeze tossed her hair. "I heard rumors that my ancestors came from Salem, but............."  
"Freddie killed Zach and...." Mack looked up. 

"I know, I know, I saw the bodies." Sheriff Gray nodded his head. "Come on, the caretaker's house is over here." He started leading the way as his foot bumped something in the dirt. Mack followed behind as Zoe paused and looked to the object in the dirt in the grass. She started working her fingers around it as she started tugging at it. It was the tip of the hockey mask  
Jason wore. As she pulled it up, a lot of dirt and a familiar glove with blades attached hung from the broken strap. She looked up to see if anyone was watching and pulled her sweater out and hid them against herself under her clothes.  
"Wait up..." She called with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
END  
  
CAST  
  
Chris/ Chris Masterson  
Annie/ Anna Faris  
Zack/ Zachary Ty Bryan  
Zoe/ Zoe Trilling  
Mack/ Malcolm Jamal Turner  
Tammy/ Tamyra Gray  
Sheriff Gray/ Denzil Washington  
Prof. Englund and Freddie Krueger/ Robert Englund  
Coach Hodder and Jason Voorhees/ Kane Hodder


End file.
